


Once We Were

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once We Were

Once upon a time he was in love with the man. Will Turner knew love. He had too. He spent a good amount of his time, well, making swords but it was easy to think about other things while making swords. For instance, love. And then… Jack.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

Will had thought he was ignorant, selfish and rude the first time they’d met. Will had wanted to hit him. Hard. With something very heavy.

Or more over be the one to capture him and finally prove to Norrington that yes, he was more then some little black smith’s apprentice. Of course that didn’t go as well as planned.

Then there was that rescue. And suddenly things changed. On their first journey together Will had learned more about one person then he thought possible.

There had been hands and lips and slick and perfection. He had come for the first time ever in his life and he wanted so much more. Jack became sort of an addiction. He only stayed with the idea to rescue Elizabeth because well, Jack was with him.

The first time Jack cheated on him Will forgave him. Swift and fast. All it took was one sober apology and Will was back in the arms of the man he’d rescued countless times. His lover. His pirate. His Captain.

When Jack cheated on him the second time Will didn’t find out. In fact, Jack got away with it for quite some time until Anamaria finally felt bad and told the boy everything.

Will had slapped Jack. Hard. With his hand, but that could be heavy and lethal. Jack tried to explain it, weasel his way out of it like he seemed to always do with everything else. But Will knew his tricks. He wasn’t about to play this game.

“This is the end Jack,” Will shook his head and the next day left the Black Pearl for good. He thought.

Months later Will attacked and took over the Pearl. He had his own ship now. Was his own Captain. Somehow he and this man had startling fast become enemies.

Only Will dropped Jack off at some mildly populated island and vowed to never go back for him. That was the end of that.


End file.
